gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 253
Introduction While Gintoki was gone away, a new leader of the Yorozuya took upon the mantle. He was built by Gengai upon the order of Kagura and Shinpachi who were mad at Gintoki for leaving them behind. In order for them to keep doing their work they decided to came up with ideas to make the perfect yorozuya substitute leader that would fill in Gintoki's spot when he was absent. Plot Having just got back from a six-month vacation, Gintoki returns home but finds that he is not exactly the protagonist anymore, that the other characters have replaced him with his blonde perfectly straight-haired antithesis, Sakata Kintoki. Not sure of just what’s going on Gintoki then believes that he got a little too drunk and mixed up the timeslot, criticising that a main character shouldn’t be that well polished only to find that they really must have replaced him, returning to be treated as just another customer. Going on to agree and compare his situation with that which Kagura puts forth, going on a business trip and returning to find another guy with your wife and digging through your fridge. If that weren’t enough he also finds that Kintoki happens to be a better main character than he is, a seemingly more friendly and wiser version of himself who even pays his rent. Gintoki then comes to realise that in six months this Kintoki was able to outshine the sixty DVDs worth of work he had done, and unable to hold back any longer beats Kintoki over the head with them. However, Shinpachi hits him back and condemns how he would hit someone who was trying to help him, serving to only make it clear that he and Kagura have replaced him. What’s more, it also turns out that Kintoki has replaced him in every one of the DVDs, other characters such as Otae, Kyuubei, Sacchan, Tsukuyo, Katsura, and Elizabeth only serving to cement this point. As such he comes to believe that his existence has been stolen and takes to drowning his sorrows in liquor, during which Kintoki of all people shows up. Revealing that all the other characters are trapped in his illusion but there’s nothing Gintoki can do to prove it, and in order to rub it in Kintoki even asserts that the world will go on just fine without him. Having been completely and utterly defeated, Gintoki even comes to accept this as well and ends up being beaten by some local thugs. However, just when it looks like everyone has forgotten him, Sadaharu and Tama find him in the trash, Tama revealing that she had been looking for him and that she couldn’t really forget him. Going on to note that while he argued, was lazy, and didn’t pay his rent regularly he still managed to outshine Kintoki’s fake gold, that his light was more genuine. So now determined to not lose he resolves to fight Kintoki, however, he is reluctant towards trashing his own place. Before he can confront him, Tama pulls him aside to come up with a plan, handing him a manual for defeating the Perfect Super Golden Alloy, Sakata Gintoki Unit 02. an android built by Gengai to replace and overcome all his weaknesses. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura *Sakata Kintoki *Sadaharu *Elizabeth *Otose *Catherine *Yagyuu Kyuubei *Shimura Tae *Sarutobi Ayame *Katsura Kotarou *Tama Trivia Category:Episodes